The SFNA
by fefe77777
Summary: The Secret Female Nation Association isn't gonna stay a secret for mush longer. join 3 female nations in their adventures. China aka Yu Wang, England aka Abigail Kirkland, and Prussia aka Gillian Beilschmidt. FrUk family.
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I didn't write it. I did write this though.

On this rare sunny day in England a meeting was being held. No, not a world meeting silly! It was the meeting of the SFNA. What's the SFNA you ask? Well you'll find out soon enough.

"I call this meeting of the Secret Female Nations Association to order" yelled a woman with significantly large eyebrows to a group of only two. "No need to shout! There's only three of us here, we can hear you just fine gosh" said a rough looking girl with silver hair and blood red eyes. "Yes, well it's better to be sure you guys can hear me" said the woman with large eyebrows. "What's the point of having these meetings again Igiko" said the albino.

A sigh was heard from Igiko. "I wish you would stop calling me that Gillian. Can you call me England or even Abigail would be better then Igiko and we are here to welcome a new member to our small group" Abigail said as she pointed to a petite Asian girl with her hair up in two bums. "Oh yea . . . so how's it going China" said Gillian enthusiastically. China just stared at Gillian for a moment before responding "I am fine Prussia and you can call me Yu though aru~." "Then you can call me Gillian" she replied. "Alright now that the formalities are done with, let's discuss our next course of action." Abigail said.

"What would 'our next course of action' be exactly?" asked Gillian. "Telling the truth to the other nations of course" Abigail said. "Not this again" Gillian groaned. "How many times have I said that we shouldn't? Not on would it put your independence at risk but it'd throw everything into chaos!" explained Gillian.

Now you see when Gillian said putting their independence at risk she meant one of two things. One some male nations would want to take control of the secret female nations or two they would be sheltered, protected like a weaklings.

"I know, but it's not like some don't know already" Said Abigail. It was true. Some people already knew their secrets. Francis along with Matthew and Alfred knew. I mean who do you think Matthew and Alfred parents are? Of course Antonio and Francis knew about Gillian. Gillian couldn't keep a secret like that from her two best friends. Of course she has neglected to tell her brother . . . she just didn't think it was the right time yet.

Both nations turned to Yu expecting some sort of answer. "It's rude to stare aru~!" she yelled. "Sorry" Abigail replied. "I am just wondering if anyone knows about your secret." Yu just shook her head. "I have kept this secret all my life aru~." "Since you obviously had experience with this what do you suggest we do?" asked Abigail.

"I say it is time we stopped lying to the world aru~." Yu said and just smiled.

Ok that's the first chapter! What do you think?


	2. The Plan

Sorry this took a while. I'll try to update at least once a week. Also I have no idea how I'm gonna put a definite end to this series. Any ideas?Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, period. Now that that's done lets get on with it shall we?

Abigail smirked. "Looks like we tell em' the truth." Gillian slammed her head on the table "Damn" She pulled her head up chin resting on the table. "Why are you so against this?" Abigail asked. A loud sigh was heard from Gillian. She pulled her head up chin resting on the tables' surface. "I'm just worried about what West is gonna think about all this. I mean he's always known me as his awesome older brother, the one who conquered other countries. He looked up to me. Then all of a sudden he finds out his älterer bruder is actually ältere schwester what's he gonna think then?'' She laid her head onto the table using her arms as pillows. "I think that if he truley loves you, he'll understand why you kept this secret for so long aru.'' Yu said. "I agree ma Prusse, I am sure he will understand.'' Fancis said who appeared out of no where.

''WHERE DID YOU COME FROM FROG !'' Abigail yelled. ''Oh you wound me so, can I not visit ma chère femme every once in a while ?'' Francis asked with mock hurt in his voice while wrapping his arms snugley around Abigails' waist from behind. ''Stupid frog'' Abigail said crossing her arms across her chest blush coloring her face. ''Je t'aime trop, Angleterre'' Francis replied while kissing Abigails' neck. "Stop that you idiot I have guests!" Abigail yelled blush increasing. A few seconds later Francis was on the floor moaning in pain hands on his crotch. "Serves you right you pervet" Abigail said turning around with a huff. "Anyway . . . So are we going to do this?" Abigail asked Abigail's and Yu's eyes going to Gillian.

Another sigh was heard from Gillian. "Fine, but if everything goes to hell don't say I didn't warn you." "Oh don't worry so much aru. The other nations seem like rational accepting people aru." Yu said smiling. Gillian stared at Yu like she grew two heads. 'Accepting maybe but rational . . . yeah right!' Gillian thought. "Ok maybe that isnt so but you never know aru" Yu replied seeing the looke she got from Gillian.

"Alright whatever" Gillian said. "So when are we gonna do this?" "That's a good question . . ." Abigail said. "Oh! I know!" Francis exclaimed jumping up. "You bounce back fast dude" Gillian said a sweatdrop going down her head. "You could do it at the next world meeting ma chèris'' Francis said going over to his dear wife. "That's not a bad idea Francis" Abigail admitted to him. "Alright two months from now at the next world meeting we'll tell em' then" Abigail said. "Alright I'll be leaving then" Gillian said getting up. "Not so fast Gillian" Abigail said. "I say we show up looking like we do now."

What did Abigail mean by that you ask? Well she meant showing up to the meeting in their normal clothes. This means Yu has her hair in buns, Abigail with no wig, hair in pigtails rocking the punk look. This also means Gillian in ripped skinny jeans and random band tee and of course her cross hanging off her neck.

"Guess this means I get to grow out my hair again" Gillian said.

Yay! Chapter 2 done :3

Translations:

älterer bruder: big brother

ältere schwester: big sister

ma chère femme: my dear wife (Yes they are married X3)

Je t'aime trop, Angleterre: I love you too, England

ma chèris: my dears

That's it I think. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter X3 Thanks for reading! Ok I want your opinion should I skip to the meeting or not?


	3. A New look

YOSH! I AM BACK! I am sorry for the delay. First I was it was SacAnime, then my computer went down . . . during a three day weekend no less . . . -_- just my luck ya know? So I'll be writing as much as I can on my down time to make it up . . . Ok why am I apologizing no one really likes this fic anyway . . . also on another note I am sorry for my bad humor. Like my mom says when I try to be funny . . . It just isn't . . . so excuse that and this starts in Gillian's point of view. Setting in Germany . . . oh haha get your mind out of the gutter.

****Also thank you to randomness and an anonymous reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^****

Why and I doing this . . . I think to myself trailing behind Antonio and Francis. Were currently at the mall because Francis wanted to get me a new look. Whatever that means . . . I sigh.

"Why the fuck did you drag me here Francis?" I groaned out. I started dragging my feet a little more. I mean really. I'm growing out my hair; it's almost down to my shoulders. Ludwig's been telling me to cut it; he says I'm starting to look like a girl . . . if only he knew. I also wasn't in any sort of disguise. No, chest binding or anything, it's really weird having them wrapped up.

"Seriously I'm gonna blame you if I get found out." I say sending a heated glare to the back of his head.

"Don't worry ma chère no one will see you." Francis said turning his head back to look me.

"Now hurry up, like I said you need a new look" he said. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me into a store. A few minutes of looking won't hurt I guess. Really that's what I was thinking until of course Francis shoved me into a changing room and told me to wait in there.

"Do not worry mon Gillian we will be back with something nice for you to wear!" Francis yelled though the door. I sigh again and sit down on the bench in the dressing room. No use arguing. I with my little buddy was here though . . . I couldn't bring Gilbird with me cause that might give me away. So I sit and wait. A minute goes by, now two, now five . . .

"Where the fuck are those two!" Ok maybe that was a bit loud. But seriously I'm not a patient person.

"Hey no need to scream Gillian." Finally! At least Antonio knows not to keep a lady waiting. Oh God! I can't believe I just thought that!

"Ah there you are Antonio, how are you doing in there Gillian?" So France finally shows up. Something is thrown over the door. I take a look at it. It was a short red dress . . . I blink once, twice . . . thr-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"No need to be so loud Gillian. I want you to try it on. Oh and you might need this" Francis finished throwing a . . . a strapless bra over the door. I look at the tag . . .

"How do you know my size Francis!" How did tat pervert know . . .

"Don't worry about that Gillian now get changing." I hear them walk away. With no way out I guess I'll just change. I took off my shirt, jeans, chucks and of course my bra. I put on the strapless bra. God it's still creepy to know that Francis knows my size . . . I pick up the red dress and step into it. I pull it up and tie the ribbon behind my neck. I turn around to the mirror. I gasp. It was beautiful. The top was a low straight cut had ruching in the middle of my bust because of the ribbon. The waist and midsection was tight clinging to my stomach. I glance at, it skirt reached my knees and had ruching as well making it look like big ruffles. My gaze goes lower and I see a box, I bend over to pick it up and I open it. There was a pair of red open-toed flats with small red bows at the sides. I took them out to put them on and in the box were little German flag earrings in the shape of hearts.

"Those boys know me too well" I say aloud smiling to myself. I slip on the shoes, put on the earrings and head out the dressing room stall to a waiting area. The boys are watching the soccer game on the small TV on the wall.

"Eh hemm . . ." I fake cough getting their attention. They turn around simultaneously their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I stare back. Did I look weird or something.

"Ummm . . . are you two ok?" I ask them. The all of the sudden I'm being smother from both sides by these idiots.

"Oh mon dieu/oh mi dios" I here them say. I wiggle out of their grasp, hands on my hips and give them a look.

"What is it! Do I look weird or something!"

"Non, non not at all mon Gillian you look absolutely stunning!"

"Sí you look wonderful mi amiga." I smiled at them both.

"Thanks you two. I'm gonna go change ok?"

"No need for that ma chère. We'll just have you wear it out. It'd be a shame when you look so stunning." I give him a look but I didn't disagree with him. I went back into the dressing room grabbed my stuff and headed out. We paid for the clothes; made sure the tag was cut off and out my old clothes in a separate bag and headed out. I got a funny feeling people are staring at me though I ignored it. Antonio and Francis were ahead of me talking about lunch or something when we passed by a pet shop. I couldn't help but stop and look especially with the cute little bird on display. Ok so I have a thing for the entire avian species, so kill me. I wandered inside the shop.

omniscient point of view aka 3rd person

"Would that not be lovely Gillian?" Francis said.

"Gillian?" Francis asked confused upon not hearing and answer.

"Gil?" An equally confused Antonio asked. The two started to panic. Not knowing where their friend had gone or what could've happened to her. Until of course they heard a familiar laugh. Well not even a laugh really more of a giggle. It was small quiet giggle of pure joy. The two males of the BFT heard the small giggle once again and turned toward the sound. What they saw was a . . . interesting sight. Gillian had opened a bird cage in a pet shop and was now holding a little yellow puff ball of a canary that resembled Gilbird quite a bit, even if Gilbird was a Prussian Eagle chick. Not only was she feeding the little canary but several other birds had got out and were now perched either on Gillian herself or around her. Clearly liking being out of their cage, much to the discretion of the employee on duty, who by the way was still standing in shock, but also liking Gillian's presence. The two boys headed into the small store.

"There you are Gil! We thought we lost you there for a second!" Antonio exclaimed scarring the birds out of the peaceful state they soon calmed though.

"Oh hey Antonio, Francis sorry I got a bit sidetracked." She looked toward them sheepishly, as she reluctantly putting the birds back into the cage and closing the door. The boys looked at the birds they looked sad . . . weird . . .

"C'mon lets get something to eat I'm starving" Gillian said. Not wanting to argue and also thinkg the same they followed her out the store. The three members of the BFT headed to the food court.

Well i'm done for now. I'm gonna post fics on how China and England are preparing for the big reveal day. But for now i'm done. I'm hungrey but not tired surprisingly considering it is *looks at computer time* 2:16 in the morning. Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this and i hope you reveiw.

Translations:

ma chère = my dear

mon Gillian = my Gillian

Oh mon dieu/oh mi dios = oh my god

Mi amiga = my friend


	4. A Family Outing

Welcome to a new chapter of the SFNA hope you all enjoy! ^_^

This is Abigail's chapter in omniscient point of view.

Line Break – Line Break – Line Break

A not so young but still young looking female brit was shuffling around her room. Doing what you ask? Well she was getting ready for a day with her husband, Francis Bonnefoy. Freshly out of the shower with a towel still wrapped around herself, hair dripping water all over the floor.

"What to wear, what to wear" she mumbled to herself, looking though her closet. She pulled out a red plaid miniskirt, not too short, not to long I mean she's still young looking but she is married. She also pulled out a white t-shirt with the Union Jack on it. Could you expect anything less she's England for the love of Flying Mint Bunny. She threw her clothes onto her bed and grabbed another towel to dry her hair. When she was done with that she removed her other towel and got dressed. When she finished dressing she went over to her vanity. She looked into the mirror and groaned.

"Might a well get this over with." Abigail picked up a pair of tweezers and set to work on her eyebrows. This habit grew from the one time she got her eyebrows done, after being convinced by Gillian, Francis had distinctly told her 'Ah! Ma chère! You look so much better with those caterpillars of yours plucked.' Of course Francis was joking he loved his Angleterre either way. But that didnt stop her from keeping up on the eyebrows no matter how much she hated it.

"There all done." Abigail said happily putting the tweezers down and picking up her eyeliner. She put on her regular make-up. Eyeliner, mascara, and some lip balm that had some color and sparkle in it. She got out two red scrunches and put her hair up in her signature pigtails. She slipped on her glasses then her wedding ring. She stopped for a second and admired the ring as the sunlight flooding into her room reflected off of it. She snapped out of her stupor blushing, checked the mirror one last time, grabbed her cell phone put it in her purse, zipped up her knee-high converse and headed out the door. She headed toward Green Park in good ol' London. She walked around looking for Francis. She spotted him near the daffodils, a picnic set up. But it was who was talking too that made her irate.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL, ARE THEY DOING HERE?" She yelled pointing at the set of twins she had given birth to.

"Hey Ma is that anyway to say 'hi' to your two boys" Alfred said slinging his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Angleterre! You look wonderful!" Francis exclaimed swooping in for a kiss. Abigail held Francis at arms length.

"Francis, dear, would you please explain why our lovely boys are here?" She asked smiling, anger barley hidden. Francis stopped his pursuit of a kiss.

"Well Angleterre, when they found out about our little outing today they, or Alfred mostly wanted to tag along." Abigail took a look at the twins giving Alfred a surprised look.

"Well you see . . .umm well" Alfred mumbled nervously, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm pretty sure what Alfred is trying to say Mama is that, it's been forever since we all went out, as a family." Matthew explained for Alfred. Abigail went straight up to Alfred. Alfred himself expecting to be yelled at or something braced himself. What came next was a surprise to Alfred. He didn't get yelled he instead got a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Matthew could be heard laughing to himself and France just smiled.

"EW! Gross! Ma, what was that for!" Abigail just looked up at Alfred and smiled.

"If you wanted to have a family day you could've asked you bloody git." Abigail said. No hint of anger, just the affectionate tone of a mother. She sat down next to Francis and smoothed out her skirt had lunch with her favorite boys. The day wasn't perfect; of course there were some accidents. When you're related to Alfred there always will be. But it didn't matter. Abigail couldn't be happier.

Line Break – Line Break – Line Break

There you have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


	5. The Qixi Festival

As of Friday this fan fiction got 1000 views! Thank you so much to whoever read this I'm grateful! Also thank you to reviewers NuttyEmmy and DatAwesomePerson! Reveiws keep me going. Also thank you for all the people who added this fanfic to their favorites of their alerts. Well let's get this started. Also HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

-Yu's House early morning. - Feb 14, 2011-

Sunlight filtered thought thin red curtains to cast its gentle rays on the face of Yu Wang. With her skin bathed in sunlight, it glowed. It was peaceful until Yu's cell phone decided to ring. Yu groaned a little burying her face deeper into the pillows, reluctant to get up. New Years had ended a few days ago and she was still tired from dealing with Im Yong Su half the time and Meimei and him fighting the other half. Her age was definitely starting to get to her . . . not that she would ever admit it. As the phone continued ringing she put a pillow over her head trying to ignore it. When the cell phone stopped ringing and went to voice mail she sighed in relief. She was just about to go back to sleep when the innocent little cell started ringing again. She groaned loudly and sat up. She violently grabbed the phone and yelled into it, not checking the Caller ID.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ARU ~!" She yelled into the phone. There was a quiet pause before she quickly sat up with a worried look on her face.

"OH! Sorry boss! Why are you calling so early? Aru~" There was another pause.

"I-its10:00? Aru ~ . . . Oh God! I AM LATE!" She yelled jumping out of bed, trying to get ready for the day ahead. She stopped at what her boss told her.

"Getting the day off? Aru~? She stood there in her pink Shinatty pajamas confused.

"It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why today of all days to give me the day off?" Her eyes widened at what her boss said. She walked over to the calendar and tore off yesterdays date.

"So today is the Qixi festival . . ." She mumbled to herself . . . She snapped out of her stupor when her boss started talking again.

"You have a good day too Sir. Aru~" She hung up and put the phone on the nightstand. The bell on the Shinatty cell phone strap jingled a bit. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Just because she had the day off doesn't mean she'd spend the day in her pajamas, no matter how comfy they are.

-Time skip: 2 p.m. -

Yu settled on her couch, bored. She had done all the house work, caught up on her paper work, tended the garden, and fed some of the nearby animal inhabitants. Now, Yu was old fashioned and all but she stopped wishing for a good husband a long time ago. She WAS a nation after all. She had no time for a relationship. Even though a certain man always did cross her mind on this particular day. But, she's been spending this special day alone for years so she was somewhat used to the loneliness and quiet. She was starting to fall asleep when there was banging coming from her front door.

"What now!" she yelled angrily. She got up and went to the front door and opened it violently almost ripping it off from its hinges. She opened the door to see her siblings, more like children if you ask me . . . Im Yong Su, Meimei, Kiku, and Chun were standing there, for what she did not know.

"Aniki!" An overly excited In Yong Su yelled glomping him to the floor. Yu shoved him off.

"Why are you guys here? Aru ~" she asked confused getting up.

"We wanted to go to go to the Qixi festival with you! It's no fun without you Aniki!" Im Yong Su explained.

"Ya! I wanna see that shadow play of that legend again. Like when we were little." Meimei exclaimed Yu looked confused then smiled.

"Alright then let's go! Aru ~" She quickly grabbed her keys and they headed out.

The day continued on. They all had fun that day. Whether laughing at Yong Su's antics or Chun trying to put firecrackers down someone's shirt, the first non lonely Qixi festival in a long time was wonderful. Although she would probably never get that husband she wished for when she was younger having her siblings/faux children around was good enough. Even though the Qixi festival was about wishing for a husband or showing off domestic skills these days it was about spending time with your loved ones. And for Yu that was all she could ask for.

-Final Comments-

There you go ppl. Happy V-day! Also if you're gonna ask the Qixi festival is equivalent the Chinese Valentines day. Like in the remake of The Karate Kid. Also about Hong Kong's name I got it from the Hetalia Archives.

In a recent blog post, his potential names were revealed to be **Wang Jia Long**(**Wong Kha Loung** in Cantonese) and **Li Xiao Chun**(**Lei Siu Chun** in Cantonese). He was also given the English name **Leon**.

-I picked the name i liked-

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of The SFNA. Next chapter is the big reveal. This is gonna get exciting. X3


	6. The Reveal

Disclaimer: Don't Own Never will . . .

This is the big reveal chapter. :3 I hope it turns out good.

****Line Break****

Ludwig had already left the hotel to go to the meeting place leaving Gillian to get ready. The meeting was to begin soon and she was waiting for Yu and Abigail.

'Oh gosh I'm nervous' thought Gillian. She was currently tugging at the bottom of the bright red halter top she had bought not to long ago. She looked into the full length mirror to see the whole picture. Her White-silver hair was just past her shoulders, she had the German flag heart earrings Francis got her. The very old cross hanging down cold metal touching her skin. The red halter top hugged her thin frame; her dark wash jean skirt went mid-thigh, showing off long pale legs, on her feet were . . . mid-calf combat boots. I guess some things can't be helped.

Why wasn't she wearing a suit you ask? Well her reasoning is that if Elizabita can wear that ancient maid outfit she can wear what she wanted. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Abigail. She opened the door.

"You're looking well Gillian." Abigail stated, waking into the room Yu following closed behind. Gillian took a look at Abigail. She was wearing a black shirt with skull and crossbones, a red plaid miniskirt with two studded belts crossing, on her feet knee-high black converse with red laces, and heavy eye makeup.

Gillian then directed her gaze to Yu. Instead of the regular buns, her hair was down. She had on a one piece cheongsam or qípáo, and simple black flats. It was the ONLY thing from this century.

"Earth to Gillian" Yu called out in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Gillian snapped out of her semi trance.

"You ready to go?" Abigail asked. She was getting a bit snippy.

"Ya lets go" Gillian grabbed her hotel key and they headed out. Time to face the music.

****At the meeting place****location: unknown****For the sake of international security****

The girls stood outside of the giant double doors of the meeting room. Even through the door they could hear Ludwig yelling.

"Well here it goes" Abigail said as she pushed open the door.

****Inside meeting room****

The meeting doors opened and everyone's attention turned towards it.

****Francis Point of View****

What a boring meeting and by boring I mean the usual was happening. Alfred spouted nonsense and Allemagne tried to keep order.

The door opened. Mon Abigail walked through the door, followed by Yu then ma chère amie Gillian. I think i just died and went to heaven. Mon ange Abigail looked amazing, as always, a bit cocky, and very confident. I was at her side in no time. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Mon ange you look beautiful today" I say kissing her ring finger. Her wedding ring was shimmering in the late morning light.

"Bloody frog" she groaned. I look up to see a small smile on her red face.

"As long as I am your frog mon ange" I smiled.

****Regular Point of View****

"Yo! Ma, Pops stop the mushy crap!" Alfred yelled officially ruining the moment.

"Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland-Bonnefoy mind your language!" Abigail screeched.

"Ok is anyone else confused?" asked Vash. Everyone just nodded.

"Would someone please explain what is going on! Especially why my bruder is in drag!" An irritated Ludwig yelled. Gillian visibly flinched at the comment his brother made. Alfred and Abigail stopped their usual bickering. Abigail looked at Yu and Gillian who was looking at her expectantly.

"Isn't it obvious? Were actually females you bloody gits!"

"I think we got that. But why keep the secret for so long?" Elizabeta asked.

"I believe we had our own reasons. I just didn't want the boys to have all the fun. I mean my pirate days were the best!" Abigail went off ranting. Antonio frowned at the comment. Bad memories . . . bad memories.

"I came into being over 4000 years ago. Back then no one would ever have taken me seriously. Aru~ My government would rather kill me then have a female embodiment of their nation. Yu said sadly. It stayed silent. They looked over at Gillian. She was fiddling with her fingures.

"Ah hem!" Abigail faked coughed. Gillian directed her attention to Abigail who motioned for her to speak.

"Well . . . I wanted my freedom, I didn't want to be treated differently, and I had someone to be strong for . . ." Gillian said quickly just to get it over with. Everyone understood the first two statements. The last was confusing. Until they say Gillian's gaze directed towards her brother. Who promptly walked (RAN) out the door.

"B-Bruder!" Gillian called out.

****The End****TBC****

Gonna leave it at that . . . There all oddly calm are they not . . .

****Translations****

Allemagne = Germany

Mon ange = My angel

Ma chère amie = my dear friend

Bruder = brother


	7. Nothing's Changed

Disclaimer: **DON'T**own **NEVER**will.

Another update for you. YAY! I hope I don't disappoint with this. Thank you to whoever has read this fic and special thanks to reviewers wings-in-the-moonlight and

NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE. Also to those who has added this to their favorites, considered, read the first chapter, or has this on their alert list, Thank very much! I couldn't be any more grateful.

**I NEED HELP! HELP ME CHOOSE COUPLE'S I NEED A MAN FOR GILLIAN AND YU!**

-****-Ludwig's Point of View -****-

'I can't believe this! T-this cannot be happening!'

-****-Normal Point Of View-****-

Gillian immediately followed behind her retreating brother.

"W-West hold on!" she yelled. Ludwig finally stopped; Gillian stumbled at her sudden stop and fell into Ludwig's back. Gillian straightened herself up. She placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"W-we need to talk," Gillian said. Worry in her voice.

-****-Back with the others.-****-

"Gillian!" Both Antonio and Francis yelled in union, obviously worried about the third of their trio.

""Francis, dear, she and her brother need to talk. She'll be all right. Don't worry." Abigail consoled her husband as she patted his cheek.

"And you guys! Stop Staring!" Abigail yelled. Everyone immediately went back to the conversations they were having before the disturbance.

"I think I have some people to talk to" Yu said with her gaze directed towards her siblings on the other side of the room.

"If you'll excuse me Aru~" She said and walked over to her four siblings.

"You guys are certainly quiet . . . don't you have SOMETHING to say?" Yu inquired.

"There's not much of a difference." Kiku simply stated. The others just nodded.

"H-how rude Aru~!" Yu yelled face turning red.

"But you look pretty Ani- I mean Onee-chan." Meimei stated, hoping to make it better . . . ya not really . . . Chun nodded to that.

'At least I know they're ok with it but . . .'' Yu thought.

"You have been awfully quiet Yong Su Aru~ what's wrong?" She inquired the worried looking nation.

"Y-you mean I-I . . . b-bo-boobies . . ." Yong Su gestured to Yu's chest.

"I'm so sorry Nee-chan!" Yong Su yelled, hugging his face to Yu's stomach. Yu's face became a deeper shade of red; she let out an exasperated sigh as she patted Yong Su's head while he continued to cry hilariously into Yu's stomach.

-****-With Abigail-****-

Abigail guided Francis to the large meeting table towards their two boys.

"How are my boys today?" Abigail asked as she sat down. She looked towards Matthew who was sitting with Kumajiro in his lap and Alfred on the table.

"I'm shocked I didn't know you weren't the only one Ma!" Alfred said (shouted) with a southern accent.

"Will you stop with that bloody accent? You sound ridiculous!" Abigail said (yelled).

"What accent? And if anyone has a ridiculous accent it's you!" Alfred shouted in response.

"You little ingrate! I should have never cut you off my umbilical cord" She screeched back.

"Ew! Gross Ma! TMI!" Alfred yelled hands covering his ears. As these two went on Francis and Matthew made some small talk and watched on, ready to intervene if things got out of hand. Not that it ever does get out of hand . . . of course not.

-****-Back to Gillian and Ludwig-****-

Gillian had led her brother to a smaller room to talk. She sat on the couch.

"Y-you haven't said anything yet mein kleiner bruder." She said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Why?" Ludwig asked tense.

"Why what?" Gillian asked confused at her brothers somewhat calm demeanor.

"WHY, would you keep something like this from me?'' He asked gesturing to Gillian's attire. Gillian flinched.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this! I knew you'd freak out!'' She retaliated.

"I am NOT freaking out!'' He yelled back. He calmed himself down.

"Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" He asked.

"Trust you? Of course I trust you. I just didn't want to disappoint you. I'm your awesome older _'Bruder'_. Someone you looked up to. I didn't want to lose that or risk you hating me . . ." Gillian finished looking down at her hands. Stray tears hitting her hands. A surprised look overcame Ludwig's face; he walked over to her sister and enveloped her in a hug.

"I would never hate you. You're still my awesome älteren geschwister. Nothing's changed. I'm just surprised I guess. Ich liebe dich." Gillian started hugging Ludwig back.

"Ich liebe dich auch, bruder." She muttered. Ludwig let go and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's get back bruder, I think we should continue the meeting."

"Alright schwester" he said. Gillian smiled. She looped her arm with her brothers and dragged him back to the meeting room. Ludwig promptly opened the door and they walked in. What they were met with was chaos. Alfred and Abigail were at it again. Alfred was yelling Revolutionary War nonsense. A low blow, Abigail was being held back from mauling Alfred by Matthew, Francis and Kumajiro. Just barley succeeding.

"Mon ange calm down!" Francis yelled in a panic.

"Ya mom, don't listen to Alfred he's being stupid!" Matthew yelled trying to console his mother.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked letting go of Abigail's leg. At that Francis and Matthew somewhat lost their hold.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled. He was now directing his insults toward his own twin. Something about hockey being stupid . . .

Though the Asian family was not doing any better. Apparently Yong Su finally got over his trauma and started going after Chun. Who in retaliation is throwing firecrackers at Yong Su with a red face. The ones that missed set several things on fire, including a picture, the carpet, various nations flags that hung from the wall, and potted plants.

The vein in Ludwig's forehead could be seen pulsating. He was definitely getting annoyed. I mean really, not even Vash was trying to keep the peace. His blood boiled until . . .

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing automatically, even Kumajiro who had chased Alfred up a flag pole.

"Hong Kong, South Korea put out those fires! Canada ge-

"Who?" everyone interrupted.

"Get your polar bear off America's tail. We are resuming this meeting!" Ludwig finished sitting down at his original seat at the table, blowing out a document that caught on fire. Gillian just followed right behind him, sitting in the seat to his right. Everyone took their seats.

"Now where were we . . ." Ludwig asked.

"We were on my _AMAZINGLY HEROIC_ idea of how t-"

"Nein! England you may go." He said pointing at Abigail.

"Gladly." She stood up and started to present.

It was just a normal meeting day for the nations.

-****-Until Next time! -****-

-****-Translations-****-

mein kleiner bruder = my little brother

älteren Geschwister = older sibling

Ich liebe dich = I love you

Ich liebe dich auch, bruder = I love you too, brother

Schwester = sister

Mon ange = my angel


	8. End Note from Author

Okay this is actually an author's note for those who care. I decided to cut the story after chapter 7 because really that was that . . . I'm sorry is anyone is disappointed but I couldn't stretch The SFNA any further.

Thank you to everyone that's read this story and again I'm sorry . . . I will have some sort of continuation for Prussia and her little love affair with Austria so have no fear ya?


End file.
